Creep
by LucyHey
Summary: All Jo Wilson needs is for someone to understand, but to understand her you've got to be pretty messed up too, right? Enter, Alex Karev.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have no idea about ages and stuff, so let's say for the sake of this story – Jo is a sophomore in 2002 and Alex is a junior. Also, have no idea what time of year Americans go back to school after summer so I'm just doing this around the UK time.**

 _September 6th, 2002_

Jo has heard the whispering all her life, " _Did you hear Jo Wilson has no mom, not even she wanted her_ ", She became accustomed to ignoring it – or, pretending she ignored it. " _Her dad is a drunk! My mom says_ _he's pathetic!_ ", But something about the way Lucy Fields had spat her name out in disgust just made her snap.

They had only been back to school for two days, and Jo's tether has already snapped. The day was going fine, she really didn't mind school – it was just the people in it. Especially, Lucy Fields, the tall blonde prided her self on being the biggest bitch. Only in her sophomore year and Lucy had already gained the title of 'IT' girl, in a small town like Fairhope everybody knew everybody and everybody knew Lucy Fields' mom and dad were almost millionaires. The fame went straight to her head once word got out that 'daddy' was buying Lucy what every little girl could only dream, because like every nasty high school villain, she used to be nice – friendly, even.

When Lucy's ego made it so no one else could fit in the room, Jo decided she'd keep as much distance between herself and Lucy Field as possible.. Jo had the opposite of what Lucy had; no money, no big house, no happy family – not that she was jealous, of Lucy Fields? No way. Although, Jo would sometimes lay awake wondering what it would be like to have someone to care for her, make her lunch for school, give her rides and then teach her how to drive once she could, bring her a hot water bottle and some soup when she was sick. Jo wanted a real family, even if they lived in some dump with no money, she just wanted a family.

" _Can you believe what the guys were saying about Jo Wilson? Little, skinny, toothpick Jo Wilson!, I was in the right mind to tell them she was a waste of time and space_ ," Jo pretended to focus on her work as Lucy 'gossiped' to her so-called friends, " _Do they even know her dad is garbage? I overheard my dad telling one of his workers, that they found him outside Joe's bar the other night literally lying in the garbage, passed out drunk!_ " Lucy carried on, Jo thought about turning round to tell her to shut up, but Lucy was in earshot of Jo – Lucy was looking for a reaction, and that is something Jo refuses to give.

" _Just where he belongs, in the trash – maybe his daughter should join him next time. I'd say her mom too, if she had one_ ," The little minions erupted in giggles, but Jo had heard this all before and this was not going to make her snap. " _Whatever, once the guys hear about how trashy Jo really is then they won't be calling her hot!, and Jackson Avery will most definitely not be wondering whether he's going to ask her out,_ " Jackson Avery?, the guy is the biggest mommy's boy she'd ever seen – he was nice and super hot, but he was a jock and totally not the kind of guy she would be interested in. This is just some lame childish joke that Lucy thinks is funny, the thought of Jackson Avery won't get her the reaction she wants.

" _Oh please, Lucy! Be serious right now, Jackson was so trying to make you jealous, you two have been flirting for weeks now. If you two are not together in the next few days I'm gonna' have a break down_ ," Minion #3 giggles, as if to kiss Lucy's ass just that little bit more. " _So right, he knows what dirt she is, and he thinks he can make me jealous with her? HA! Well, she's such a skank they'd probably get together on the first date , she'd have no idea he was using her. Just like her mother – a total slut_ ,"

Jo would like to say despite what he life has been like, she's pretty calm when it comes to girls like Lucy, but after spending the last ten minutes of her blabbing about something or someone she has no clue about.

That was it.

Before anyone has registered what was happening, Jo had shoved Lucy straight off of her chair chair, Lucy opened her mouth to insult Jo and risen her hand to give her a hard slap – Lucy was cut off by a hard punch to the right eye, causing her to fall back and cry out in pain.

" _YOU BITCH!_ " Was the last thing she heard before she was grabbed by gruff hands and was escorted to the principals office.

A twenty minute lecture about the school's no violence policy, a one day suspension and a warning that they would be telling her father and Jo was getting ready to go to school. Her father was unfortunately not awake for the call, with her dad being constantly at the bar or passed out after being dragged home from the bar this wasn't uncommon. Jo's dad worked nights so he was able to drink how ever much he wanted during the day and still be prepared to go to work at 3 am every morning. The very few times that they saw each other her father was far from pleasant; yelling, shoving and getting the blame for his 'shitty' life, Jo hated to admit she was used to it. She hated to admit it more that she was worried about him, every time she got a phone call about how he was passed out, she worried he wouldn't wake up.

Jo was heading out her front door and about to get in to her car, it was a piece of crap, and she's pretty sure her dad stole it but the neighbour across the street was kind enough to teach her how to drive despite the fact he was wondering the same thing. She got her license just a week ago, but something about being able to drive made Jo feel just that much more free – not that she would ever leave, not like this – not when he's like this.

The caught a glimpse of the guy in the grade above her, he lives a few doors down, his parents are always fighting – she heard rumours about him too, she had tried not to listen but the story about his mom chasing his little brother with a kitchen knife, it was interesting. His crazy family never stopped him from being one of the most popular guys in the school – he wrestles and he plays football, Jo swears the saw his name second on Lucy's 'stupid hot' list last year when they were paired for a chemistry project.

Alex Karev, that was the name on that stupid list. Alex has dropped Jo's dad off home a few times after his mom was called to come pick up his own dad because the pair were black out drunk, It was a pretty nice thing to do considering he was called in the early hours – or maybe it was just the decent thing to do. Whatever, she doesn't know much about him after a few _thank you's_ and some _I'm sorry's_ – but he always look's, she will take the garbage out and he'll be sat out on his creaky porch and it's like he won't take his eyes off her. Like now, they're walking to their own cars and he just won't look away. Creepy, Jo thinks.

Jo then makes a promise not to stare back, because if she's also doing it then she's creepy. And Jo Wilson is not creepy for Alex Karev. _


	2. Chapter 2

_September_ _17th_ , _2002_

Alex Karev was done, well and truly done. After picking up his dad from the local bar last night he was now running on two hours worth of sleep – this isn't the first time but it feels like the worst. His mom had got the call at two in the morning and like usual he couldn't let his mother get into the car to go pick his dead beat dad up, not in her state. He agreed to go, and just prayed that Wilson guy he's always with wasn't with him, he had no energy and lifting two full grown men into the back of his car required a lot of it.

Luckily, – _Ha!_ Alex thinks, anything about the situation is not lucky – the Wilson guy from down the road wasn't with him, and for once his dad was still walking. Usually Joe, the owner of the bar, will milk them for all they're worth and then decide when they've got no more money in their pockets to ring the unfortunate family. This morning his dad was walking and talking, rambling on about how he needs to take Alex to school, and take his pregnant wife to check if the baby's going to be ok – _a load of shit_ , Alex thinks. After getting in, Alex was was so over tired he couldn't sleep.

Which is why today he is finding it so hard to listen to his kind-of girlfriend but not really, Izzie Stevens talk about the ' _bitch_ ' who hit her friend Lucy a few weeks back whilst they ate lunch in the school cafeteria. Alex can't be bothered with the drama that follows Izzie and her friend Lucy, who so happens to be Jackson's new fling, Lucy likes to poke and prod at everyone until they have a meltdown. If he wasn't a guy, there is no way he wouldn't have beaten the crap out of Lucy by now. According to Izzie, Lucy walks on water, the real Mother Theresa who could do no wrong.

" _I mean she actually thinks it's ok to ask Lucy a question like that, Lucy was traumatised! The girl is a complete animal_ ," Izzie goes on, Alex finally thinks she's done talking about her annoying friend and he can finally ask her if she wants to go out tonight. He likes Izzie, she can be annoying and has the worst friendship group but she's kind of nice, and she's hot too. He's been working after school and on weekends with the construction workers at the old factory – they're trying to convert into some big fancy hotel apparently, ' _to bring in tourists_ ' he thinks that's what the guy in charge said - he helped the guy out a couple of weeks ago on a solo job and in return had asked Alex to help out on this big project, Alex couldn't say no.

So now with enough money saved he can ask Izzie out, and buy some new clothes to actually look suitable enough to take someone like her out. Izzie came from a lot of money, he hadn't met her parents yet but it's a small town and a lot of people talk, her parents were pretty damn rich. " _It was just SO bitchy, asking Lucy if she was gonna have to get a nose job after what she did to her! Lucy's pretty upset, especially with me and Jackson we told her there was nothing wrong with her face_." Nope, Izzie was not done.

" _There she is now, such a bitch_!" Izzie snarled as that Wilson's kid walked past, she didn't seem to be to beat up about being public enemy #1 after punching Lucy square in the face – Lucy probably deserved it, Jo's the type of girl Lucy would choose as her victim. Bad choice, Lucy. He didn't know Jo all too well but he's heard the rumours and he lives a few doors down from her, it's not hard to see that whatever goes down in that house is pretty messed up. He can relate to her, he knows what it's like having a shitty time at school then going home to something more shitty – maybe he's just assuming things about her, but he thinks he's get it.

" _You know Lucy, Iz. And weren't you there? I heard she was trying to piss her off,_ " Izzie glared, her mouth slightly parted before she decided on not saying anything back, Izzie knew that Lucy was a gigantic bitch she was just so far up Lucy's ass that it was difficult to see things clearly. " _Whatever, who cares about Lucy and that girl, I want to ask you something_ ," Her eyes lit up, Alex had told her he would take her out on a date when they had first started talking but so far the only dates the pair had is with her on her back and Alex on top of her in the back of his truck.

" _Lucy, I and some friends were trying to have a private conversation! If she wasn't being so rude and eavesdropping then she wouldn't have been pissed off!_ " Izzie has finally found some stupid reason to stick up for her friend, Izzie look changed to that smile again and he was sure she was about to ask if it's a date but - _I'm too tired for this_ – Alex decides and as he picks up his tray to walk away from the cafeteria table, Lucy plonks herself on to his seat. Great, she won't even notice Alex was walking away from her.

As he walked to the end of the cafeteria to dump his tray he passed Jo, she was sitting with her friend whose name he wasn't too sure of, crazy curly hair and glasses. The pair were laughing about what some guy who was sitting next to the friend had said, Jo was pretty hot when she wasn't looking like the regular depressed teenager. He'd only ever seen the girl with an angry look upon her face, but now she's sat there having fun maybe she's kind of cute. Ok, he's always thought she was hot – he was lying to himself trying to convince his mind he's never noticed her, she was small and tanned with thick long curly brunette hair. She was more his type than Izzie was, but Jo basically had a wall in front of her saying ' _do not enter_ ' – and Alex's home life was crappy enough he didn't need to deal with hers too.

Jo had clocked on to him looking at her and her eyes quickly found his, but before she could make her usual ' _what the hell are you staring at_ ' face, the bell rang and he was off to gym.

Once school and football practice was over, Alex's team were going to go over to their favourite hangout – The Fryer, it was just the regular fast food place but they had an outdoor area that they didn't close so they could stay there for however late they wanted. Alex was about to get in to his truck when his phone rang, he quickly picked up when he saw it was his mother, " _Hey? What's up? Everything's ok, right?_ " His mother didn't usually ring him a lot unless something was going on or she wanted him to pick something up for her on his way home.

" _Why haven't you answered for the past hour?_ " She shouted down the phone, Alex thought her voice sounded shaky, " _I had football practice, you know this mom_ ," He was getting real tired of today and was pretty excited to get into bed, he wasn't going to take any interruptions not even from his parents. " _I didn't know where you were! And Aaron and Amber! You were all gone, including your father,_ " She had started crying and her voice was muffled, Alex had read up on schizophrenia once he had found out and forgetfulness was pretty common, although she'd never thought to ring him before.

" _We were all at school mom, I will pick Aaron and Amber up now and we'll be home, okay?_ " He sighed, _not tonight_ – Alex thought, " _And Jimmy?_ " His mom asked him sounding less scared and muffled, " _He's working mom, he'll be home later on_ ," With that Alex hung up and gets into his truck to go pick his siblings up from their after school stuff, guess he'll have to pass on hanging out with the guys tonight.

He was hope pretty soon afterwards and his mom was fast asleep, _worried sick, huh?_ – he made sure his little siblings had something to eat and drink before he went upstairs to his room, he could feel the sleep washing over him, _BANG_ , he shot up from his laying position on the bed. The sound was from outside, quickly looking out his window with all intentions of getting straight back into bed afterwards he saw Jo. She was lying on the floor like she'd been pushed down the few steps that lead up to the porch of her small house, as she lay there her dad stalked away from the top of the steps towards the door and into the house.

" _Of all freakin' days,_ " Alex mumbles to himself as he makes his way downstairs and outside towards the girl who was still on the floor. She hadn't heard him come up behind her so when he appeared in front of her with an arm stretched out she jumped a little. _How embarrassing_ , Jo thought – he must have just seen what went on between her and her father.

" _I'm good, thanks,_ " Jo muttered as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off without taking a second glance at his hand, " _You okay?_ " Alex had to ask, he doesn't know what went on, there hadn't been any shouting from what he could tell just a hard smack to the floor. " _I'm fine_!" Jo snapped, her face quickly softened as she asked the older boy, " _Did you see..did you see what happened?_ " Alex shook his head, he wasn't lying he never saw anything really – but it was pretty obvious from the small part he did see, it was her dad who had pushed her.

" _Gotta ask, he drunk?_ " Jo looked up from where her eyes fixated on the ground, her eyes told him the answer was yes. " _I know I don't know you that well but if you want to get out of here, we could take a dri-_ " Before he could finish his offering Jo cut him off, " _No it's cool, he's gonna pass out within the next half hour and I've got to get to work soon_ ," She started to walk away and he almost thought, _good_ , he was tired but if the girl needed to get away then he'd get it – he does get it.

" _Thank you_ ," He had turned to leave before he heard her small voice, I get it – he thought to himself once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_September_ _22nd_ _2002_

Everything at home had been pretty calm for the past five or so days, he rarely saw his dad with him working and Alex having work, school, wrestling and football. Before school had started at the start of the month Alex was thinking about the possibilities of taking his mom for treatment – he read that the hospital a few towns over have a treatment facility for those who suffer with schizophrenia and would house her – but his mom would never forgive him, the day he drops her off there would be the last day he ever saw her. Let alone cost, luckily the pricing wasn't too bad but Jimmy would never go for it, to him it's nothing serious she's just crazy – or that's his way to not spending the money on treatment so he can use it for drugs.

Alex loves his mom, he does. He loves Aaron and he loves Amber but he can't live like this, scared to leave his mom alone or even with his dad, scared to leave his siblings with their own mother, yes things have been calm for almost a week but nothing ever stays calm in this house. As much as he hates to say it, he knows his mum needs to go. He just has no idea how to do it, or what's going to happen to them afterwards.

" _Hey Karev! You want to stop day dreaming and come over here and help us out_ ," One of the guys, Owen Hunt, he'd been working with shouted out to him. The guys over at the construction sight were pretty cool, they were a few years older than Alex and always had so many stories to tell. Especially Owen, he'd been in the army, married twice and had travelled a lot – then there was Webber, he was the oldest out of all of them and whilst he had some good stories to tell they became a bit boring by the third time he was reciting them.

He probably likes the guys over at the construction site better than he likes his own friends, except maybe Jackson – Jackson was the opposite of the type of guy you'd think would be friends with Alex but they ran in the same circle at first and then they just clicked, they were both pretty easy going and had a lot to talk about, Jackson was pretty cool. Alex made his way over to the other guys to help – he only had twenty minutes of his shift left and then he was heading home.

" _Karev! Wait up, I gotta' ask you something before you go_ ," Derek, his boss shouted him as he was getting his things to leave. _God, I hope he's not getting rid of me_ , Alex needed this job it was his only income of money and no way Jimmy would give him a penny, he was planning on taking Izzie out this weekend after she has finally shut up about Lucy being angry with her and calling Jo the biggest bitch in Fairhope, it was hard to bite my tongue at that one. " _What's up, sir?_ " Derek liked to pal around with them all like one of the guys so when it was time for the older man to be his boss, it always felt a little weird.

" _You got any plans this weekend? We're heading to an old water mill a few towns over, they need a few extra hands and I thought you'd like to come. I know you need the money and it's double your usual pay?_ " He really did need the money, " _Of course, sir. Thanks for thinking of me!_ " Despite the fact it would be a long weekend it would pay off, Derek muttered a no problem and was off. He just had to figure out how to tell Izzie that they won't be having their date this weekend – _crap, she's going to be so angry._

Rather than dealing with the beast that was Izzie Stevens in a bad mood in the flesh, Alex decided to ring her – yes, it was cowardly but what can he say, he's a coward. " _Hey babe!_ " Answered Izzie as Alex climbed in to his truck and cringed at the pet name, " _Hey..so, look..I've got some bad news_ ," He knew they could reschedule to sometime in the week or even the weekend after but Izzie likes to get what she wants and when she doesn't, well – it's not too pretty. " _Aleeex, no no no no – you are NOT cancelling our first date once again! I don't care for the excuse this time, it's not happening..nope..no way!_ " Izzie told him off like he was a child and she was his strict mother

" _I'm sorry Iz, Derek has asked me to do some away work over the weekend for double my usual pay! Just think, next week once we finally go I can take you to your favourite Italian, you can order whatever you want and maybe I could get you a new dress? I promise this time_ ," She was silent on the other side of the phone, mulling over her options – Alex had been sweet enough not to get a lecture on cancelling plans once again, he'd just hoped he was sweet enough for her to accept his bargaining.

" _Fine whatever, but you can take me to that mall in the city to make up for it_!" Izzie demanded, Alex decided to comply with her request despite the fact that the shops in that mall were ridiculously over priced and getting to the city pretty much drained his petrol, but if it saved him the head ache for now, _Sure Iz._

Alex pulled up at home, his dad was still at work whilst his mom was at home with the kids – she was put on compassionate leave a few weeks back after an incident at the store she worked at, she didn't tell them what happened but Alex had heard a few things. He knew better than to ask. Tonight he was going to talk about the home for his mother with his dad, after this job over the weekend is done he could probably pay a few months for her himself but on the off chance his dad would support this he was going to try and discuss it with him – she is his wife, and he has to think about Aaron and Amber.

Across the road he see's Jo, for the first time since the incident with her father a few days ago. From what Alex could tell it was pretty quiet over there too – when the pair were at home at the same time usually the whole road could hear the muffled screaming match that goes on inside their tiny house but so far this week, nothing. She looks good, well better than she did a few days ago – Jo always had a broken look about her, like she was done. He would go ask if she's ok but he knows they aren't friends, and he doesn't want the girl to think he pities her – he was hoping to send the message that if she needed help then he was there when he offered her to get away for a bit following the incident, but he thinks she took it the wrong way. Alex shakes his head, i've _got my own_ _crap_.

His mom was asleep, as usual, once he'd finished work it was quite late. Alex ran upstairs to his siblings room, " _Hey guys, you eaten?_ " He'd asked his siblings who were playing in the middle of their shared bedroom, much to his surprise they both nodded with Aaron filling him in that mom had made them both spaghetti and that he loved it. Maybe she was having a good day, his mom, maybe she was getting better – he cursed himself for thinking like that, it was hopeful and ridiculous. His mom's condition doesn't just get better, she needed help – Alex reminded himself.

It wasn't too long after him that his dad came home, Alex slowly rose out of bed and down the stairs hoping to catch his father in a good mood. The older man was making his way round the kitchen trying to find something to eat, " _Mom made spaghetti, it's in the fridge_ ," Jimmy looked up once he heard his voice then made his way to the Friday, " _Your mom cooked? Crazy bitch is good for something_ ," Jimmy dead panned, _at least she's done something for us_ , Alex thought but decided not to say he's hopping to catch his dad's good side – if ever there was one.

" _Look dad, there's something I want to ask you. It's about mom, I really think that we-"_ Before Alex can finish his sentence there's a small knock at the door, he exchanges glances with his dad – the only people that ever visit are his dad's junkie friends and if it were them well, he'd be up like a rocket. After a few seconds of exchanging glances with his just as confused father Alex goes to open the door, it's Jo.

" _Hey, I know this is weird because we're not friends but the other day you asked me if I wanted to get away for a bit, and I was wondering if that offer still stood_?" She looked up at the older boy pleadingly, it had been one of the worst nights she had spent at home and oh god, she needed to leave. Alex stood with his mouth slightly agape, he was expecting an unannounced junkie not the messed up girl from across the street. He smiled awkwardly at her, " _Sure, just..give me a second_ ," Alex ran back over to his dad, " _Don't go down to the bar tonight, dad. Please, just be here when I get home – it's important,_ " Alex couldn't hear Jimmy's responshe but it sounded like a stuffed with pasta sure. Alex knew his dad wasn't one for keeping his word, but he was hopeful as he walked back over to Jo, he unlocked his car and pulled the passenger door open for her. He guesses she got the message.


	4. Chapter 4

_September_ _22nd_ _2002_

Jo doesn't really know what event led her to leave her house and walk up to the Karev's front door, and she really doesn't know what led her to ask Alex Karev to take her out for drive – she needed to clear her head, she just didn't know what the exact reason why was. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, if you can count being shoved into the dining table because you had payed the water bill late. But Jo guesses that isn't normal - her friends wouldn't even know what to do with a bill. _I'm not the caregiver_ , Jo thought.

" _You're the parent!_ " She decided to screech out instead after getting back on her feet despite the aching pain in her spine, " _That is your job, and I won't be blamed for anything that goes wrong in your life anymore. I'm..I'm your daughter_ ," Jo decided to stop before her words turned into sobs and then into begging. She had asked her father the same question since before she could remember, _why don't you love me? Why didn't mom love me?_ – She never got the answer she so desperately wished for, that they both did but it's not their fault. They can't help it. It's how their programmed. They do love you. They can't show it.

Jo would sometimes opt for the sillier answers; your mom is a secret agent. She's in witness protection. This isn't your real dad. They both had to flee the country, and leave you where it's safer. But after all the dreaming and the wishing she came crashing back down to reality, and reminded that this is your life – he is your dad, your mom didn't want you.

" _Who the hell do you think you're talking to_?" The older Wilson barked at his daughter.

Jo was scared of her father, but right now she had a sense of courage come over her. " _You! My father! You are supposed to care and provide for me! I'm more of an adult than you will ever be!_ " Jo knew that she was treading on thin ice but she had started now – no going back.

" _Ha! An adult? Please! If you're so much of an adult..you..you can leave!_ " Jo stood still, she payed the bills here. This was more her house than it was his, but yet again she was frightened of her father. " _What_?" This isn't what Jo wanted, he wouldn't kick her out, would he? " _Go get your shit and get out of my house, just like your mother! Ungrateful, you think you an do better_?" Her father paused to smack his lips together, he gave her once last sly smirk, " _Show me how tough you are, go on..GET OUT_!"

And that's what Jo will do, he's no father and this is no home. Running up the stairs without another glance towards her so-called dad, Jo collected her limited amount of things and shoved them in to the duffel bag lying in the corner of her small room. She had nothing here that would make this hard – no sentimental memories, nothing.

So she guesses she was lying when she said she didn't know why she was outside of Alex Karev's house asking him to take her away – _to think_. She needed a few hours, get her bearings and figure out where she will go and what she will do, she just didn't want to be alone. Her friends were all privileged and lived on the other side of town, where the fancier houses were – but Alex, he was the same as her, right? He might get it.

She told Alex that she needed to think once she hopped into his car, I know the perfect place, he had told her. He was right, it was perfect. It was a large pond located just on the outskirts of their small town, with a tiny little wooden dock – the whole place was surrounded by large trees and the only sound was of crickets not too far away. It was nice, and most importantly, it was quiet.

" _You want to talk or.."_ The older boy trailed off, it would be unfair of Jo to not explain just why the hell she decided to knock on his door at so late in to the night, but _No_. Jo did not want to talk, not right now – not when she had one hundred and seven things going round in her head at that very moment.

 _Where do I go. How do I find a place. I'm sixteen. No one will rent to a sixteen year old. I only make enough for the bills at home, not rent. I can't be alone. I'm not old enough. I'm not an adult. I need my dad. I need my mom and dad._

Ten minutes had passed since Alex asked to talk, " _I think my dad just kicked me out_ ," No she knew he had kicked her out, but saying it was true made the fact she was all alone more real. Alex couldn't detect any emotion in her voice – _what the hell_? Alex walked over to where Jo had sat crossed legged on the tiny dock, " _I kind of guessed from the bag, that or you were running away,_ " Alex tried to make a lighthearted joke, but it wasn't much of a joke and it didn't gain even a smile from either of them.

" _I don't know what I'm going to do now, I'm sixteen!"_ She empathised the craziness of the whole thing with a sarcastic laugh, " _Where do I even go now?"_

" _Maybe he said it in the spur of the moment? Maybe he didn't mean it? Maybe you could go b-_ " He was cut off by Jo's laugh, which told him all of those suggestions – they were stupid. " _You don't know my dad, there's probably a weight lifted off his shoulders now I'm gone. No stupid teenager in his way,_ " He remembers the times he was kicked out, he always went back – for his siblings – and his mom, most definitely his mom. Jimmy was never thrilled but he wouldn't kick him back out, he couldn't be bothered with the fighting.

" _Do you need money?_ " Alex couldn't do much, but he knew he had saved a lot these past few weeks, probably enough to get her in to a motel for a few weeks, he had been saving up for his mother and partly Izzie – they didn't seem so important right now. He could live with his mother for a few more weeks until he saved the same amount he has now – he has for eighteen years. He didn't even give Izzie a second thought, he couldn't let Jo live homeless. Even if they weren't the best of friends, he couldn't just sit back and knowingly let that happen.

" _I didn't ask you to take me here for your charity, I just..I didn't want to be alone. I have a little money, could probably stay in a motel tonight,_ " Alex had a thought, it wouldn't be the easiest option but Jo didn't have a lot of easy options.

" _Look Jo..you can stay with me tonight? Whilst you figure this shit out. You gotta have somewhere to stay,_ " Jo was silent, her eyes glossy with tears – Alex barely knows her, and yet he's willing to help her without any notice, at the drop of a hat. No one has ever done anything so..so nice for her, not even her own parents.

" _Why_?" Jo whispers, " _Why would you do that for me?_ " Truthfully, Alex had no idea why – this wasn't him, he wasn't the nice guy that lends his bed to the homeless girl that once lived across the street. Before Alex could answer the question, " _I thought you were a jerk_ ," Jo decided to drop that in, " _Gee, tha-"_ Alex was doing the girl another favour and yet she sat there insulting him.

" _Thought! I mean, your friends are jerks. Footballers are known to be jerks, I guess..I stereotyped you to be the regular jock_ ," Alex had been a jerk in the past, definitely but tonight..

" _I judged you, and I'm sorry._ " Jo finished off what she was trying to tell Alex to fill the awkward silence that had landed on the pair since asking him why he would do such a kind thing for her. " _Yeh or no? You can take my bed..best offer your gonna' get!_ " Jo pretended to mull it over for a second but she knew she would say yes as soon as Alex had suggested it, after all she was homeless and there were worse places to sleep then in your neighbours bed. " _Yes, thank you Alex,_ " Jo's voice was soft and her eyes pleading, like she was scared Alex would change his mind and make her sleep on the streets.

" _It's getting late, will go back to my place and you can figure out what your gonna do from there tomorrow,_ " Alex was tired, and he also wanted to make sure his dad was still home to talk about his mother. He desperately wanted his dad home, but then there was the problem of sneaking Jo up to his room. His parents didn't care enough to stop Alex bringing girls over but if Jimmy saw that Alex was bringing his pals daughter over – well then there'd be questions, and maybe anger, he just didn't want to have to deal with whatever it was.

Jo nodded in agreement, who was she to protest. After all, Alex was the one giving up his bed for her. They made their way out of the small forest area and up to his truck, " _If you want to back out tell me now,_ " Jo was nervous, this seemed more risky than staying in a motel for the night.

" _Shut up and get in the car,_ " And that was enough for Jo, she did exactly what he said. She was tired too, tonight had been a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

September 23rd 2002

Alex had learnt a lot about Jo last night. She wanted to move to a city, have a stable life with a stable job. She **really** hated Lucy Fields, and how she **really** **really** deserved that punch. She was sick of being compared to a woman she had never met, and other than her looks – she was absolutely nothing like her mother. Alex also learnt that maybe him and Jo could be good friends – well, if they weren't already now.

Alex's father wasn't anywhere to be seen at home when the two had arrived back to the house, part of Alex was relieved – he could get Jo upstairs into his room without a problem, but the other part was disappointed. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything else from his father, but there's always that child like bit of hope that maybe this time he'll stick to his word. Jo had noticed a change in Alex once they got back, he reassured her everything was fine and led her up to his room.

Alex offered to stay on the floor, which is why right now his back was achy as hell. For the hour that they had settled for sleep Jo would not stop tossing and turning, and it was really getting on Alex's nerves. He was about ready to throw his pillow at the younger girls head when he realised she wasn't asleep and she was ready to talk about exactly what went down earlier – from then on they spent most of the night talking.

Luckily, getting Jo out of his house was easy. His mom had started back up at work, and she had dropped his siblings off on the way. " _You ready?_ " The pair were already going to be at least ten minutes late, they were pretty tired after their night and had over slept.

" _Sure_ ," Jo replied, but the way she had stopped still as they left his house told him otherwise, he gave the girl an odd look, _what is she doing?_ Alex had learnt a lot about Jo but there was still so many things he didn't understand. " _My keys..my car keys, they're still in my house an..and my dad is still home_ ," She updated Alex, _great! Now I get to take her to school too._

Alex didn't want to be mean, but there was only so much he could do for the girl – and he was pretty damn tired. " _You can ride with me, I guess. I got football practice after school though, you'll have to wait for a ride home?_ " He just wanted her to get in his car and get to school, if he's any later then is going to give him Saturday detention – he had a full weekend, there was no time for detention.

" _Thanks, I'll get the keys once he's gone. And don't worry about tonight, I'm gonna stay with my friend. Stephanie._ " Alex nodded and they both got into his truck, he guesses she told her privileged friends what was going on during the night. " _So you told her, huh?_ " Jo opened her mouth to reply but before she could, " _Look, can you leave the part where you stayed over..out? It's just, It's not to do with you but I'm seeing this girl and if she found out..I don't want to know what happens if she finds out,_ " Alex was rambling, he did Jo a favour and he knew their night was totally PG, but Izzie, Izzie would just assume that they were screwing each other.

" _You don't have to worry, I didn't tell Steph. There's this party tonight, I had arranged to stay at her place afterwards ages ago,_ " Jo didn't really feel up to the party but if it meant she had somewhere to stay tonight then she would go, and she would drink plenty of alcohol. " _Oh right, you sure you want to be partying after last night?_ " Alex was genuine, with everything going on in Jo's head the line between drunk and too drunk was going to be a little blurry.

" _Sorry Alex, didn't think you were taking over the role of my dad_." Jo didn't like being talked down to, especially by someone who was barely a year older than her. Alex laughed softly – Jo could be rude, arrogant and a little mean, and whilst she could annoy the hell out of him, he also kind of found it endearing. It wasn't the way Izzie was rude or arrogant – it was different, when Jo acted like this it was like she was protecting the wall she had very carefully built up over the years, with Izzie it was more because she just thought she could get away with it.

" _Whatever Jo_ ," Alex shook his head as he pulled up at the school parking lot, " _I'm gonna be there too, at the party. So if..if there's anything you need today or whatever just text me,_ " Alex pulled out his phone so they could exchange numbers before she left, she looked like she was ready to bolt as soon as he shut off the engine. " _I kind of got the feeling you were fed up with me,_ " Jo told Alex once she got his number and they were getting out the car, " _Yeah, you're a pain in my ass but doesn't mean I don't not care_." Alex hoped his wording made it sound less..less mushy. He doesn't know, but he doesn't want her to get the wrong idea.

" _So we're friends, huh?_ " Jo laughed and bumped Alex's side in a childish manner, " _Yeah yeah, just don't tell my girlfriend you slept in my bed_ ," Alex smiled as Jo laughed at his joke, the pair parting ways just before they entered the building. And suddenly Alex realised, today he wouldn't just worry about his mother or siblings, but Jo too. _Great, one more person I've got to look out for._

Jo and Stephanie headed straight home once school was over, Steph was super excited about the party – Jo couldn't get her to shut up about the fact that ' _Jackson Avery,_ _ **THE**_ _Jackson Avery had invited them to his party.'_ Jo would've reminded her friend that he had invited every sophomore, junior and freshman at their small school but she didn't want to ruin Steph's buzz. To say Steph has a crush on Jackson would be too little of a word, she was infatuated – no she was obsessed with the handsome boy.

 _They'd be cute together_ , Jo thought, but there was no way Steph was getting anywhere near the guy with Lucy Fields gigantic man hands grasping for the boys attention every two minutes in the way – Jackson's current girlfriend, but it's pretty clear to everyone that Lucy was a rebound from April Kepner. April was Jackson's ex, she was a few years older, she had graduated then flew half way across the country to attend med school, Jackson was a complete mess following the weeks after the break up.

This didn't stop Stephanie from falling hard, and Jo didn't want to be that girl who tells their love struck friend that she has no chance. " _So I'm thinking_ ," Steph jumped up from her bed where she had currently been painting her nails to start fishing through her wardrobe for clothes, " _High-waisted black jeans and that cute bardot crop top I got from the mall last week_ ," Jo nodded in agreement, her friend had pretty great style. " _And for you..hmm..you can wear my strappy little black dress,_ " Jo opened her mouth to protest, that was one of Steph's favourites, and it showed a lot of leg – Jo was just hoping to get super drunk without accidentally flashing her underwear.

" _You can keep it casual with just a pair of converse, Jo. You'll look hot and it has been a real long time since you last hooked up with a guy,_ " Jo loved Steph, but their priorities were always different – Jo cared more about keeping her life stable for longer than a week, and Steph, well her priorities were focused on cute boys and maintaining her B average.

" _Fine, if I have no choice in the matter. But, you have to wear something a little more dressy than jeans,_ " Most girls went all out for Jackson's parties but just incase for some reason her and Steph had missed a casual memo, she wanted to make sure she wasn't the only one sticking out like a sore thumb, " _Fineee! You've convinced me, I'll wear my grey dress! Jackson will LOVE the cleavage,_ " Jo laughed at her friends 'hard done by' act, she knew despite her current situation she could always had a good time with Steph.

" _So_!" Steph clapped her hands together, " _Makeup_!" Tonight would be the distraction Jo so desperately needed.

Steph had told Jo that they had to be at least an hour late to the party, _only losers and weirdo's get there on time_ – had been Steph's exact words. So it was ten o'clock when Steph and Jo stumbled and giggled their way down to Avery's huge house after they'd had a few drinks at Steph's house. Her parents were visiting family out of town, so Steph had snuck some of the super expensive vodka they had in their liquor cabinet and mixed it with 99 cents lemonade.

The party was pretty crowded and everyone was already drunk or half way there, _Good call Steph_.

Jo made her way into the kitchen with Steph to grab a drink, that's when Alex spotted her. _She looked beautiful,_ Alex initially thought, _No. She looks hot – you're a seventeen year old guy, girls aren't beautiful, they're hot. Yeah, she looked hot._ The dress she was wearing showed off her sculpted long legs and her perfect rounded ass, and looking at her made up face and hair, there was no way you could tell that the girl has had a rough couple of days.

Jo noticed a pair of eyes on her and turned her head towards Alex, she gave him a smile and a little wave. _Was that flirty?_ Alex asked himself, _Nope – this is Jo, definitely not_. Before Alex could fully smile back at Jo he felt a hard whack to his arm, and turned his neck to see Izzie staring at him disapprovingly. " _Why the hell is that bitch staring at you?_ " Izzie asked in an accusing tone, he knew she was only playing up to her crappy friends who were stood either side of them. Izzie was a lot kinder and easy to talk to when she wasn't under the influence of Lucy Fields and her followers. Sure, Izzie still wasn't perfect – she could be entitled and bossy, and **so so** annoying, but she could also make him laugh and she always listened to what he had to say. _Kind of like Jo_ , Alex thought. _Nope. Stop._

" _Not tonight, Iz. Don't act like that, she's my neighbour-,_ " Izzie gave her friends a mischievous look, " _Ha! Babe, guess what?_ " Before giving him a chance to reply Izzie continued, " _She_ _ **was**_ _your neighbour, her trash dad kicked her out. My dad was at Joe's drinking with a few business buddies when this embarrassingly drunk wreck starts shouting about how he's finally rid of his daughter,_ " Alex was glad Jo had left the room as all Izzie's friends started to giggle, " _Well, it didn't take my father long to realise it was Paul Wilson, I mean, he is like the biggest drunk in Fairhope,_ " Alex has had enough.

" _Stop Izzie. We're at a party, just stop bitching for tonight!_ " Alex told his girlfriend as he spotted Jackson moving towards the garden, he pushed up from his slouching position on the kitchen counter to join his friend. Izzie would be pissed, and he just wanted to have a night where he didn't have to deal with her nagging.

Maybe Jo was outside, she had come with that friend that was kind of obsessed with Jackson. Maybe he would find her with him, Jackson wasn't the type of guy to say no to abit of flattery – and he remembers him saying he thought the girl was kind of hot.

Alex stepped out the door into the Avery's lavish garden. He saw Jo across the pool. Nope, she was not with Avery and her friend. She was stood on the other side of the pool with that ass, Jason Myers. By the way they were standing Alex knew they weren't just having a friendly chat about how the plan on spending thanksgiving, he had his hands all over her hips and he was whispering in her ear. This guy ever heard about personal space. Alex thought about walking over but what justifiable reason would he have, they hadn't even been friends for 24 hours – and he shouldn't be caring for her enough to drag her away from a douche like Jason.

" _I'm sorry baby,_ " Alex felt two hands slide there way across his torso, " _I was being rude before. How about I make it up to you?_ " Alex's eyebrows raised as he saw that it was Izzie, " _In one of Avery's many..many spare rooms_ ," Alex couldn't turn his hot girlfriend down, after all he was a teenage boy. Izzie took Alex's hand and began to lead him away, he glanced back over to where Jo was standing earlier. Her and Myers were gone, she was pretty drunk. He just hoped she wasn't going to get herself in to any trouble.

Alex shook his head, Whatever. He decided to focus on his very willing girlfriend instead, tonight was going to be his night off from worrying about everyone else but himself.

 **A/N: So, I don't know if I have to clear this up or not but the italics with no speech marks are thoughts and the bold words are when something is emphasised.**


	6. Chapter 6

_September 24th 2002_

 _A little after 12:00 am_

" _This would be a lot more exciting if we didn't have Avery following us into every damn room,_ " Alex snarled, Jackson had caught the pair sneaking off upstairs and whilst he didn't want his friend to miss out on getting laid he also knew that his mother had strict rules. So currently, the trio were walking round his big house as Jackson denied them access to every. Single. Room. Alex huffed, " _You know what Avery? There are sophomores down there playing beer pong with that fancy ass crystal sphere that was on your fireplace! The least of your worries is where I screw my damn girlfriend!_ "

Jackson laughed, " _They're not.._ " his eyes widened, " _Fuck! I thought I put that thing away_ ," Jackson bolted towards and then down the stairs, Alex letting out a sigh of relief thanked the gods that he was finally gone. " _Finally_ ," Izzie giggles as she leads Alex into the nearest door, the last thing on his mind was wether or not he was going to crease 's Egyptian Cotton sheets.

" _St..no..Jays-_ " Alex's head whipped round to the door opposite to the one he and Izzie were about to enter, the door was slightly ajar and there was a low light coming from it. Alex stepped towards it but was stopped by Izzie, " _Alex, what the hell? You can't walk in on-_ " Izzie was cut off as Alex side stepped her and pushed the open door to see what was going on.

Jo.

Underneath Jason, Jo was completely wasted – barely even conscious, whilst Jason was on top of her smashing his lips against hers. Jo was pushing on to Jason's chest, slurring no's and stop's. He ignored her as he hiked his hand up her dress to pull down her underwear.

" _God Jo..I have wanted..this..for so..-_ " Jason was interrupted from kissing Jo's neck and whispering in her ear when two gruff hands grabbed at the collar of his t shirt and yanked him to the floor. Jason didn't have time to react before the left side of his face was met with a hard punch.

" _ALEX!_ " Izzie shouted at her boyfriend, what the hell has gotten into him. Izzie looked over to the wasted girl currently trying to sit up but was swaying all over the place due to her intoxication, "Do something!" She shouted at the girl, " _Get him to stop!_ _ **Now!**_ " If she couldn't get him to stop then she may as well ask the person who caused her boyfriend to act like a complete animal.

Alex couldn't stop punching him, he saw what was going on and his anger went into over drive. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He was stopped when he felt another pair of hands push him off the younger boy, " _Alex, you gonna' explain what's going on?_ " It was Jackson, he couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast, and so loud. He looked up at his friend, then his girlfriend, and then at the guy who was cradling his bloody face before he looked behind him – Jo. She was a mess, she had mascara down her face, her hair was everywhere and the strap of her dress had fell down to just above her elbow.

They shared a moment where they just looked at each other, Alex was about to turn his whole body round to face her – ask if she was ok, take her home. _Oh shit, what home?_ But Jo made a fast exit towards the door and out of the house. Both Jackson and Izzie had opened their mouths to speak but Alex was quick to follow the girl who had just left.

Jo couldn't breathe. _What had she just done. What would have happened. What would have happened if Alex wasn't there?_ She walked outside of the front doors and slumped down on to one of the steps. Fuck, that could have been so bad. It was so bad. Jason looked awful – granted Jason did deserve it. She just wanted a night to forget about what was going on in her life right now, not to make her so much more miserable – and at what cost, everyone knew Jason's parents were big shot lawyers, she had dragged Alex down into this mess with her. _After everything he did for you_ , Jo shook her head.

Jo heard the doors behind her close with a thud, she twisted her body to see who was behind her, " _What was going through your damn mind, Jo? Huh? You think getting wasted is going to make all this shit disappear. That heading upstairs with the first guy that cracks you a smile is a good idea?_ " Alex raged, he was angry – no he was worried, something he could only express through anger. His eyes turned softer but his tone stayed the same, " _You live with a drunk, Jo! You know first hand that too much alcohol does nothing but cause problems. So tell me? What were you trying to do? Try and beat your dad at the 'who can drink the most before they pass out' game,"_

" _Don't you_ _ **ever**_ _compare me to my dad, Alex!"_ She had gotten up from the stairs at this point, giving the older and much stronger boy a shove, " _After what I told you, don't you ever,_ " Jo couldn't blink back the tears, " _You just don't get it. I thought you would, but you don't. I have nothing, I have no one. All I wanted..all I needed was a night where I could forget that tomorrow morning when I wake up I won't be wondering where I'm going to sleep that night_ ," Jo was pretty glad that everyone was inside and there was no one to witness this pathetic display.

" _It's just all so messed up,_ " Jo sobbed, Alex was taken aback – she's right, he got the shitty home life part of Jo but everything else, that was a mystery. Alex walked over to the spot where Jo was quietly sobbing, wrapping his arms around her. Alex didn't really know how to comfort people, with his mom he would usually hand her an ice pack after a altercation with Jimmy, put her to bed and whisper everything will be ok. He doesn't think that the same thing will work on Jo.

" _You got me, I mean – you know, if you want. An..and Jason, he's a douche! You don't have to worry about him, I'll make sure of it_ ," Alex couldn't quite place why he cared so much, and the idea that maybe he was starting to like Jo was crazy. Their first conversation was not even a week ago, but over the past few days they had gotten to know each other more than he and Izzie had in a few weeks. Jo nestled into Alex's chest – she thought the whole situation was a bit strange but right now, she needed comfort and Alex was the only one she trusted to give it.

" _If I want? What kind of comforting words are they?_ " Jo scrunched her eyebrows together and shook her head - even when she was at her lowes she still found a way to make fun of him, " _Shut up_ ," Alex huffed.

Looking up into Alex's face once again, Jo's face appeared more softer as she opened her mouth to speak, " _Oh my god, Jo!_ " Stephanie burst through the doors, " _Are you ok? Do you want to leave? Jackson told me what happened, did he hurt you? Jo..did he-_ " Alex loosened his grip on Jo as she stepped away from him and towards her friend, " _No, Steph. If Alex hadn't been there...I don't know,_ " Stephanie engulfed her fragile friend in a hug, kicking herself for letting her drink too much. Mouthing a thank you to Alex she entwined her arm into Jo's and told her they were heading home.

Before he was out of sight Jo turned her head round to look at Alex, he was still there. Alex offered a small smile and a wave, she smiled back. At that moment Izzie came barrelling through the doors, " _Alex, you want to tell me why you went crazy over just some guy getting it on with Jo?_ " Alex looked at Izzie in disbelief, they weren't 'just getting it on' and she knew it. " _I'm going home_." He told the blonde before he set off back to his own house. So much for a night off.

Alex was regretting ever leaving his house to go to that stupid party last night. If the events of the night hadn't completely changed his mind on ever going to Jackson's 'party of the year' ever again then it was Izzie blowing up his phone with angry texts and missed messages. To make matters worse, his mom was having a bad day. It was a Saturday and Alex was currently trying to make his brother and sister eat their breakfast and drink their juice, but both were too interested with what was happening on their tv. Alex's dad was no where to be seen, he hadn't seen him since two nights ago – he wasn't home when Alex got back after the party last night.

Alex had to leave to meet Derek and the rest of the guys in a few hours which meant he would have to go upstairs and wake his mother up, he really hated leaving his siblings alone with her – he never knew what could happen to them, and what he would come home to.

Just as Alex was headed upstairs for a quick shower whilst Aaron and Amber were distracted by the tv his dad walked in. " _Hey kiddos!_ " Jimmy greeted his two younger children happily, he always did come home after a two day bender a happier man. " _Where have you been dad?_ " Alex asked from the bottom of the stairs, " _Mom has been having a rough morning, where have you been?_ "

Jimmy rolled his eyes, " _Not now Alex, I just walked through the damn door!_ " He snapped, causing both Aaron and Amber to jump. " _Don't worry kids, your big brother just asks too many questions! How about I take you two out for the day?_ " The two kids cheered, they were still young and still believed that their dad was superman despite the fact that he couldn't give two craps. Alex learnt the truth a long time ago.

" _Dad, the other night when I asked you to stay. Do you remember?_ " Jimmy looked up at Alex from where he was stood in the kitchen, letting out a huff, " _Alex I had stuff to do,_ " Alex nodded, sure you did. The younger Karev walked over to his father, " _I wanted to talk about maybe putting mom in a facility, it's cheap and they've got great reviews,_ " Alex whispered as quietly as he could, he didn't want his siblings to hear him discussing whether or not to send their mom away.

Jimmy's eyes snapped up at Alex, he hadn't even blinked before the room went black and he was seeing stars. He heard gasps come from the corner of the rooms where Aaron and Amber were. Alex hadn't even got his bearings when Jimmy crouched down to a disoriented Alex, " _Don't you even dare. She is my wife. This is my house. I will be the one who makes the decisions, don't act like the father here Alex_." Alex slowly got back to his feet once his father had stepped away from him, giving his brother and sister a reassuring smile – he was ok, for them he had to be ok.

" _Come on you two, let's go get dressed_ ," they hovered around Alex, until their father shouted at them to come get ready once again. Alex hated leaving his siblings with their father even more than he hated leaving them with their mother, but Alex had no choice. Maybe one day he'll have enough money to make a safer life for them all.


	7. Chapter 7

_September 24th 2002_

Working away with the construction guys was a good distraction for Alex, better than some horny teenage party. He had gotten to know them all pretty well over the past few weeks, and despite the fact he was working – he was enjoying himself. They had just broke for lunch, Owen had lead most of them to a diner a few blocks from the site the were working at, claiming it had the best cheese burgers he had ever tasted. Alex sat down in to one of the 1950's styles booths, checking his phone; three missed calls from his Izzie, eight text messages from Izzie and one from Jo.

Before he got a chance to click on Jo's name on his phone was snatched out of his hand, Shane – one of the guys he worked with, was dangling it in front of his face. Shane was pretty childish for a 24 year old but he was hilarious at times, " _Oooh, So Alex whose Izzie? Huh?_ " Alex laughed, he wouldn't play into his childish game by giving him any reaction, " _And Jo? You're not cheating on your girlfriend with a guy, right?_ " Alex laughed again almost choking on his soda.

" _Jo's a girl_ ," Shane's eyes lit up, but before he got to poke questions out of Alex the rest of the guys sat down – distracting the young worker. " _I can't believe your moving out of that tin can Owen, it's like a part of you now, you've been in there forever,_ " one of the guys continued his conversation with Hunt, Alex was interested – _what's the tin can?_

" _You can't live in a motor home when your married, Amelia and I have found a house. She's moving our stuff in as we speak, I just wish I could get rid of the damn thing! Sell, rent, I don't care I just want it off my hands right now,_ " Alex got an idea, Owen was desperate to get rid of his old home and Jo was desperate for a new one. He just hoped Owen was desperate enough to offer it to a sixteen year old.

" _Hey Hunt, I know someone who would be interested. They're pretty desperate too_ ," the older man looked over to his co-worker with a smile on his face, " _That's great Karev, they want to buy? Rent?_ " Buying would be so out of Jo's price range but he recalls her telling him she had money saved, maybe she could rent. " _Probably rent, it's a friend of mine..she's..uh..she's in a tricky situation right now_ ," Alex waited until the rest of the guys were having their own conversation before he let Owen in on who he was talking about, Owen looked intrigued, " _She's homeless, her dad kicked her out. She's got no where else to go,_ " Alex looked at the older man pleadingly.

" _You get me her number Karev and I'll sort something out_ ," Owen was sympathetic towards the situation, " _She's not a bad kid, right?_ " but he didn't want some teenager with a drug or drinking habit renting out his home.

" _She's great, real smart. Her dad..he's a drunk, she hit him with a few home truths and he dumped her out on her ass,_ " Owen nodded as Alex fished his phone out of where he shoved it into his pocket, giving Owen the number and sending Jo a quick text, I think I might of found you a place.

" _She got anything to do with that big shiner you're sporting today?_ " The guys had been making jokes about Alex's black eye since he met up with them that morning, he let it go – telling them that it was some guy from his rival football team he had a fist fight with, _dumb teenagers_ he recalled Derek muttering. " _Nah, I told you guys it was just some ass who can't handle the fact he plays for a crap team_ ," Owen nodded his head, unsure if he should believe the teenager or not.

It was late by the time they had finished working that night, luckily most of the job they had been called over to do was finished. Derek was letting them all leave two hours early the next day, walking up to the motel room he would be sharing with Shane, Alex decided to bite the bullet and call Izzie back – he did have some explaining to do, if he looked at it from her point of view he guesses he would be pretty angry also.

The phone rang three times, " _What_?" Izzie answered, she was pissed. " _Hey..I know it's probably too little, too late but I wanted to say sorry,"_ Izzie was silent, she was **really** pissed. Alex decided to go on, " _I had been drinking and I just figured that if something like that was happening to someone I cared about then I would damn hope someone would but in like I did,"_

" _But you do?_ " Izzie replied, " _you do care about Jo, Alex it's pretty obvious. You were seething and were completely ignoring me. If you didn't care why would you run after her?_ " They were friends, but that wasn't something he could explain to Izzie, she would think they were **them** type of friends.

Alex had no idea what to say, " _I just wanted to make sure she wasn't gonna blab about Myers, we need him on the team. I wanted to make sure I stopped him from doing something stupid and then have her running off and telling her friends_ ," him and Izzie hadn't been together long and having their relationship start on lies wasn't good, but Alex wanted to try with Izzie even if it meant telling a few white lies.

" _Ok, whatever,_ " she brushed him off, " _but why have you been ignoring me today?"_ Alex felt bad, he just had so much going on. " _Look, I'm sorry..I promise I'll make it up to you_ ," Izzie was once again silent, " _Just so you know Alex, if I_ _ **ever**_ _find out that you and that Jo have been going behind my back…we're through,_ " Alex raised his eyebrows like the girl across the line could see him, before he had a chance to protest Izzie was filling him in on her 'extremely stressful' day.

Does letting another girl stay in your bed over night count as going behind someone's back, or comforting them as they sob against your chest. Nope. Alex didn't think so, anything he and Jo did was completely friendly. She needed someone and maybe Alex needed someone too.

" _So, what do you think?_ " Alex asked Jo as they made their way out of the small mobile home. " _Well, I'm not in the position to be picky,_ " she paused, " _but I love it, it's perfect! Thank you so much Alex, for sorting this for me, for the other night and well, for everything!_ " She smiled wide at the older boy, and Alex thinks this is the first time he's seen a real smile on her face since everything went down.

" _Don't thank me just yet, I don't know how much money Owen will be asking for_ ," Jo nodded, Alex's co-worker was still inside his old home making sure he had cleared everything out. " _You know Alex me coming to look at this place wasn't necessary, I would have said yes in a heart beat!_ " Alex knew this, Jo was desperate.

" _I know but it's practically in the middle of the woods, could be dangerous_ ," Jo looked up at Alex with a questionable expression, " _can't be any worse than sleeping on the streets of Fairhope_ ," Jo deadpanned, she was right – didn't stop Alex from worrying, worry was his middle name. Alex turned his head towards Owen who had just made his way out the door, " _Everything good?_ " Alex asked him.

" _Yeah, it's all clear. So, how much you thinking monthly?"_ Owen turned his gaze to Jo, he wasn't expecting much he knew that the sixteen year old was still in school and only working part time – he just couldn't live with himself knowingly letting a teenager live the streets, and once he told Amelia, neither could she. " _Depends on how much you're expecting_?" Jo asked, she wasn't stupid – getting a place cheap enough for her almost seemed impossible.

" _I get that you need to get on your feet, I'll give you the first month free. This place is pretty cheap for facilities anyway, then we'll go from there ok?_ " Jo was shocked, she wasn't used to be being treated this way, like a human being – like people cared.

When Jo had been silent for an awkwardly long time, Alex decided to speak for her, " _Yes! She's cool with that,_ " Jo looked at Alex and then back to Owen, " _Yes, thank you. Thank you so much!_ " Owen muttered a no problem and passed the keys over to Jo, giving her his number and letting her know if she has any troubles then don't hesitate to call him.

" _Oh my god, Alex!_ " Jo said giddily, " _I have a house! A home!_ " Jo eagerly ran up to where Alex's truck was parked and grabbed her bag, running back to place it in the house. " _I'm gonna' have to buy cutlery, and plates, and..and..an_ " Alex laughed, he had never seen Jo in such a good mood – granted he had only spent time with her since her world came crashing down. " _Calm down,_ " Alex laughed, " _you got plenty of time to go adult shopping for cutlery, and cushions and shit_ ," Jo smiled.

Alex was caught off guard when Jo made her way over to him and engulfed him in a hug, it took him a few seconds to register what was going on before he hugged her back but..it felt nice, Alex thought. It felt natural, like he was meant to be this close to Jo, he was meant to be touching her. He didn't know what the exact feeling was but he wondered if he had ever felt that with Izzie. " _I owe you so much..Alex,_ " Jo's voice came out muffled when she was squished up against his muscular chest.

" _Don't wor-_ " Jo shook her head and pulled away but kept her hands to the sides of Alex, " _No Alex! The day you ask to cash in all those favours I owe you…well, there's nothing I could do that would amount,_ " Alex felt the conversation going towards the serious end, and he had enough of serious conversations lately.

Laughing Jo off, " _I'm sure they'll be something I can think of,_ " Alex smirked, _was he flirting_ – Jo couldn't tell, her and Alex didn't..they didn't flirt. " _I hope your not talking sexual, Karev,_ " Jo poked Alex in the stomach, " _cause last I heard you were begging me not to tell your girlfriend I shared your bed, what would she think if we got up to_ _ **other**_ _things in your bed,_ " Alex knew Jo was joking around with him, but he just couldn't help but feel the..electricity? Chemistry? Between them. He didn't know what it was but he could feel it and it was strong. Alex chalked it up to the fact that he and Izzie had stopped having that beginning of the relationship sex - freaky and **all** the damn time.

" _Or yours,_ " Alex moved towards Jo again, as if he was challenging her. Jo patted his chest as she laughed and walked off towards where her new bed was situated, " _so, like I said. I owe you! Chinese? On me?_ " Alex agreed eagerly, he'd had a hard weekend working and he couldn't think of anything much better than spending time with Jo, his friend.

Alex pushed the thoughts that he should be wanting to spend time with Izzie and that it wasn't quite right he hadn't given her a second thought, to the back of his mind. He also pushed the thoughts of his family, Alex was being selfish but maybe for once that's what he needed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

_October 7_ _th_ _2002_

Jo felt like a new person, like her life was finally on track. Yes, not the usual teenager would be living alone in a trailer – but it quickly became home, Jo had no ties to the last place she had lived and it felt good to go home without being scared to death if her dad would be home and awake. Although, being able to afford the necessities was proving to be a struggle, the only positive of living with her dad was his pay check. Jo had picked up a few extra shifts at _Ronnie's_ , the local café where she had worked since forever – her boss was understanding to her desperately needing the hours and had kindly gave her ten hour shifts over the weekend, she was the only one young enough to still be getting minimum wage so Ronnie didn't mind giving her the hours too much.

Any free time Jo did have was either spent sleeping or with Alex, he had been having a hard time at home lately and Jo knew him coming over to her place to hang out so much was so he could avoid going home and facing the decision of what to do with his mom. Jo didn't mind, she liked his company more than she liked her own – Jo still hadn't told Steph about her living situation, she knew Steph wouldn't judge but she just couldn't find the words to tell her and it was getting worse the longer she left it, she decided to bite the bullet on Monday.

" _You think that's a good idea?"_ Jo was interrupted from her thought by Alex who was sat across from her on her little dining table, " _what?"_ Alex raised his eyebrows. " _Izzie? Taking her to the pumpkin farm before Halloween?"_ Jo gave Alex a look, she knew a total of two things about Izzie, one; she hated Jo, and two; she hated anything that requires her to do anything outside the comfort of her home or the mall. Jo didn't think Izzie was stuck up, nothing like Lucy – but Izzie liked to play the part, if Alex asked the tall blonde when she wasn't under the influence of Lucy then maybe she would say yes to his pumpkin date.

" _Do you really think Izzie would be up to going on a date you discussed with me first?"_ Alex had asked Jo originally, telling her she needed to decorate the trailer as it was her first holiday in there, Alex shrugged his shoulders, " _She 'ain't gonna know, I'll take her out to dinner afterwards and then we'll head over to her place cause her parents will be away, and you know,"_ Alex moved his head in a way of explaining to Jo. _Why is he acting awkward?_ Jo thought.

" _You can say you and Izzie are going to bang, Alex. I won't be offended,"_ She teased him, he had never acted that way before – he's always been brash, telling her how it is. " _Whatever, good idea for a two month anniversary?"_ Jo almost choked on her drink as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

" _What?"_ Alex didn't get why this was so funny, " _it's the 27_ _th_ _, Izzie says it's important that I take her out to celebrate,"_ the explaining did nothing but make Jo laugh harder.

" _Oh yeh, two months is a real long time! Something to tell the grandkids about, today it's two months, tomorrow it'll be two years,"_ Alex replied mockingly copying what Jo had said, before throwing a pillow towards where she was sat.

" _It's important to girls,"_ Alex said defeatedly,

" _No, it's important to girls like Izzie! I don't like it, kind of mocking the couples that have been together for 50 plus years,"_ Maybe two months was a long time when you were seventeen, Jo didn't want to sound like a bitch but she didn't think Alex and Izzie would make it to that pivotal one year, so maybe they had to celebrate whilst they could. " _Whatever, if that's what she wants then I guess your date idea sounds good,"_ Alex smiled as if he had won this one.

" _Don't you have bigger things to worry about anyway?"_ As Alex sighed, Jo pressed, " _last time we talked about your mom you said you would get her help no matter what your dad said. It's been over a week Alex? What are you going to do?"_ Alex was close to telling Jo that it was none of her business, that it was his family and he would do whatever the hell he wanted. But, Jo was right – he did say that, and he did need to do something.

" _I'm just worried about what will happen after, not to me but for Aaron and Amber. They're too young to remember the times we were in the system but I do –"_ Those few weeks were the first times he had ever missed his father.

" _What if when Aaron gets older and Jimmy starts hitting him? You'd never forgive yourself Alex, whatever happens you will still see them, be there for them and they will thank you in the long run,"_ Jo made her way over to where Alex sat and started rubbing his knee in a comforting way.

" _What would you do?"_ Alex rarely asked for anyone's advice, he was headstrong – his way was usually the right way.

" _I'd like to think I would protect my younger siblings and get them the hell away from my dad but..but I was never in your situation Alex, it was just me. So I can't really tell you what to do,"_ Jo was right, **again**.

" _But I'll be here for you, you know if you want someone to talk to and somewhere to stay. If you wanted, I know you have Izzie and-"_ Jo was rambling, she wanted to make sure he knew he had a friend but she was coming across kind of, girlfriendy?

Alex smiled at the girl sitting next to him, there was no one he could talk to like this but Jo. Even Izzie, she would always tell him what to do not what she **thinks** he should do. _Stop comparing them,_ Alex thought – he found himself doing that a lot lately, comparing Izzie to Jo. He just couldn't help it, he really did not know where his mind was at.

" _Thanks,"_ Alex and Jo's faces were inches apart, if he wanted to now he could smash his lips against hers, put his hands on her waist and her jaw and her neck and her- _Stop. This really needs to stop_ , Alex thought once again. He liked Izzie he really did, or maybe he had just been convincing himself to like her because 'they were perfect for eachother', which were the words of both their friends. But Izzie's friends didn't really know Alex and neither did his own, apart from Jackson but he recalls Avery telling him to bang her and then decide – so his advice was pretty much a no go.

Deciding to pull back, Alex continued with the previous conversation, " _I still have that number for the facility in Daphne, I should probably ring it,"_ noticing the change in Alex's behaviour Jo also pulled back from Alex, at the nod of her head Alex grabbed his phone and went outside to make the phone call.

Alex went home that evening after making the phone call, he had arranged to take his mother there first thing tomorrow morning. He just needed to find an excuse to get her out of the house and in his truck at dawn.

" _Hey mom, how you feeling today?"_ Alex asked his mother as he walked in to the kitchen,

" _Stop molly-coddling me, Alex. I am your mother, I should be looking after you,"_ his mom was the good parent, as screwed up as that is. She didn't have much competition, his father was a drunk junkie – as soon as his mother was gone they'd see no trouble in carting his siblings into the system, they had done it before due to his mother and father being unfit parents and they only came back due to his mother. He didn't know what was going to happen, he just had to get his mother the care that she needed.

" _Dad been home?"_ Alex's mother looked up at her oldest child, her expression told him everything. He had been home, and he had been a wreck, and the bruises up her arms told him another thing. " _Tomorrow I'm taking you out of town, to Daphne! Me, you, Aaron and Amber. They got this festival thing going on and if you get there just after dawn-"_ Alex's mother laughed,

" _Dawn? I won't be up at dawn, Alex,"_ Alex looked at her pleasingly, the older woman thinking that her son wanted to treat her, agreed. This made Alex feel dirty, he had just lied to his mother. Making out like the two of them and his two siblings were going to have a fun day out together – like they used to, but in reality he was shoving her into a home. This was for her best interest but his mother would believe he was putting her in there to rot.

He's hoping his dad has gone on one of his benders and he won't be here to push his way in or force his mother and siblings to stay home. Maybe he could tell Aaron what was going to happen, he was a bit older now – maybe he could handle it, maybe he wouldn't be alone in this. Alex quickly changed his mind, he'll let Aaron know as he takes her tomorrow so he can't convince Alex to change his mind

Alex had been driving for five miles before he got to Daphne, his siblings fell asleep once they had got into the car – he doesn't know if this will make it harder or easier. _Should I wake them up?_ , it would be the right thing to do, let them have a chance to say goodbye for now. He didn't know when any of them would see her again, for once this morning he was thankful his father was out doing who knows what.

His mother was dozing off, she had been particularly snappy today – and usually it only got worse from there. He pulled up round the back of the hospital and took three deep breaths, " _We finally here?"_ His mother muttered with her eyes still closed,

Alex swallowed hard, " _yeh mom, you guys wait here I'm just gonna' go see about parking,"_ his mother replied with ok and snuggled deeper into the fleece she had nestled between her head and the passenger side window. Getting out of the car Alex took another look at his mom, " _I'm sorry,"_ he whispered before heading towards the hospitals front doors.

" _Hi! How can I help you?"_ The lady at the reception desk said rather enthusiastic considering the sun had barely rose outside, " _hi, I'm here.." you can turn back now, change your mind, care for your mom for the rest of your life, live the exact same way for the rest of your life.._

" _Hi, I'm her to check my mother in to the facility for schizophrenia,"_ Alex held his ground, the last person that would change his mind is himself, this had to be done.

" _May I have a name?"_ The lady asked with her eyes fixated on the computer, " _Helen Karev,"_ Alex had never been so nervous in his life, he wasn't this nervous coming home from school when his dad was going through a particular bad abusive phase, he wasn't this nervous when he asked Rebecca Johnson out when he was seven and he wasn't this nervous when he left his siblings home with his mother – forget what he said, this is a mistake.

" _Wait, actual-"_ as Alex was on the brink of changing his mind two men dressed in scrubs appeared in front of him, one pushing a wheelchair – with restraints. " _My mom, she doesn't..she won't.. she doesn't need that,"_ Alex said to the older men.

" _It's just precautionary, we don't use them unless we need to,"_ it was too late as Alex led the men to his truck where is mother was, it was too late as he opened the door, it was too late as his mother started screaming because she didn't know what was happening and it was too late when they had to use the restraints.

Alex followed them in but was stopped, " _it's probably best for a few days you don't visit, just so she can learn to cope with being alone,"_ Alex nodded as he could still hear his mother screams. " _ALEX!"_ He hears her scream.

" _DON'T VISIT ME, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU UNGRATEFUL.."_ and he can't blame his mother what she said next, she wasn't well and she was upset, " _YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, TRYING TO GET RID OF ME! PUTTING ME HERE TO DIE!"_ But it doesn't mean he'll forget her words anytime soon, they'll be burned in to his memory. Alex swore that day that he would never come close to even resembling his father.

Alex ran back to his truck, " _what happened to momma?"_ Amber asked her eldest brother innocently,

" _She's just..she's gonna' be gone for a few days, ok?"_ Alex turned his head to look at his siblings, the look on his brothers face as he stared out the window teary eyed is another thing he will never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

_October 14_ _th_ _2002_

The past week went by in a blur for Alex he hadn't talked to anyone; not Izzie, Jo, not even Jackson. On the Monday and Tuesday everything seemed normal – apart from the fact Aaron wouldn't talk. Alex took his siblings to school and picked them up, he made them breakfast and dinner, helped Amber with her homework – the usual. It wasn't until Wednesday when he pulled up at home that he saw the social worker had showed up, with his mother being in hospital, an unfit father and only a seventeen year old brother, he knew it would only be a matter of time. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

He didn't get any say, but being the seventeen year old high school student he expected as much. That didn't stop Jimmy from going crazy on him once he finally came home to an empty house on the Friday night. _The fact that you weren't even here all week, you had no idea mom had gone and that they had gone shows how much you don't give a crap –_ Alex had told his father, and after a hefty row Jimmy then began to use his fists.

 _The last time he would_ , Alex thought. He was leaving that night, packed his shit up and jumped in his car all the while Jimmy was drinking his troubles away in the kitchen. _Serves him right, I hope he dies lonely and bitter._ The social worker had agreed that he could see his siblings whenever he wanted, and that the odds were high that the two would be adopted soon – everybody loves a boy and girl pair, and Alex had realised that was something he didn't fit in. He didn't want to ruin their chances, he took the worker's number as she told him to call whenever he wanted to see them.

Alex decided he would visit as little as possible, let them live their life, have a happy home with two parents who can love and care for them – and when they want to seek our their older brother, he'd be right where they left him.

As Alex sat in his truck on the Friday night he thought about where he could go, there was Izzie's; she wouldn't turn him down but he doesn't know if he could tell her what exactly is going on, and Izzie would nag and nag and nag – he was not ready to live with his girlfriend. Or there was Jo; no parents to worry about, someone he could talk to and someone who would listen, but the sexual tension…that was the only problem with Jo, he was just too attracted to her for a guy with a girlfriend.

Alex decided he was just gonna' have to control himself, keep it in his pants – he was going to Jo's.

" _Alex, oh god..what happened?"_ He told her everything, why he hadn't talked to her all week, how he lost his family, how he was done with his father. Jo just listened, she listened to everything – Alex had been there for her when her life felt as if it was falling apart and now she would be here as his did. Getting everything off his chest felt great, the heavy weight that had been pushing down on Alex's shoulders finally felt as if it was gone.

When Jo had finally thought that Alex had got everything out she held her hand up in a fist, " _Welcom to the trailer for the homeless,"_ she smirked, it was a shit joke at a shit time but he gave her a fist bump. Jo was trying to make a crappy joke to make everything less tense, she knew Alex would have had enough of tense.

" _Can I stay here?"_ He asked her as if he didn't know he already was, Jo gave him a look that told him not to be stupid. That is how they found themselves in this position the next morning, both on opposite ends of the only bed in the trailer, thinking about how their crappy lives had landed them in the place that they are today.

" _You gonna' call Izzie?"_ Jo broke the silence. _Fuck_ , Alex hadn't even thought about Izzie since deciding to go to Jo's – it's not like he had ignored her, they spoke everyday during school and everyday Izzie would ask Alex the same question, ' _what's going on Alex? Your being weird, stop'_. He hadn't spoke to her outside of school, when she would ring; he would ignore it and when she would text; he would delete it. He just wasn't in the mood to be grovelling about his behaviour, he had a damn good reason.

Jo could tell by Alex's look that the answer was no, " _maybe you don't give her enough credit? She might surprise you?"_ Jo questioned Alex, for someone who was always singing the other girls praises when she wasn't around her friends he didn't seem to have much faith in telling her his deepest darkest secrets.

" _If you want me gone Jo, just say,"_ Alex was fed up of maybe's, this past whole week has been filled with 'maybe this could happen' or 'maybe if I do this' but no, nothing ever did work out how he secretly hoped. Jo never told him to go to Izzie – Jo didn't even like Izzie, to Alex this sounded like a way to get rid of him.

" _Aleeex,"_ Jo gave him a small laugh, thinking that he was just joking or at least got the wrong end of what she was trying to say. Of course she didn't want him to go, Jo appreciated Alex's company. He had quickly become her best friend and besides Steph there was very few people she liked to spend so much time with. She realised when Alex got up to get his bag full of stuff, he wasn't in a playful mood.

" _Your right, I'll go talk to Izzie. She might give me a place to stay without trying to kick me out the next morning,"_ Jo frowned, _what the hell._

" _Shut up Alex. I'm not asking you to leave, I'm giving you advice. Which is what I thought you came here for,"_ Alex's bad attitude was putting her in a foul mood, " _you're the one that claims that Izzie is some angel sent from the Greek gods when she's being herself, so why not tell her Alex? She's so great, right?"_ Jo ended what she had to say in a mocking tone, and she was going to continue if Alex hadn't of butted in.

" _So is that the problem? You're jealous of me and Izzie?"_ Jo started to laugh, how could he get this so wrong. She wasn't jealous, what they have is completely..so..vapid. Izzie had as much depth as a ruler despite what Alex claims and Alex, well Alex was too busy trying to look for something in Izzie that he liked that he's forgotten how to think. Relationship wise, anyway.

" _Oh my god, Alex. You've lost that many brain cells from spending time with Izzie that you actually believe the bullshit that she is spewing at you,"_ it was Alex's turn to laugh at Jo as she got up from where she was sat on the bed and made her way over to Alex so she was stood directly in front of him.

" _You lonely Jo? Is it cause right now I'm the only real friend you have? Stephanie's not been here since you told her everything, has she?"_ Alex sucked in a breath before continuing, _"so when I'm spending time with Izzie, you've got no one. Well tough shit, I've got my own life."_

Alex didn't care for an answer off Jo, " _I was there for you, happily. But at some time or another you're gonna' have to be on your own. I just got rid of baby sitting three people, I don't need you too,"_ He wasn't giving her a chance to get her say in, everything he had been feeling these past few days – they had finally reached boiling point.

" _You should be ok at being alone, Jo. It's what your used to."_ Jo understood that Alex was angry, angry at his father, angry at his mother and angry at life for the shitty hand it has given him. Shaking her head, she didn't know how to continue this – Jo could argue, she was pretty damn good at it. Jo was stubborn, but with Alex..it was different. She didn't want to argue, but when he's trying to reflect all his feelings on to her..she couldn't take it.

" _You're a lot easier to read than you think, Alex"_ he frowned, " _at least to me, you are. I get that you're angry but don't..don't take this out on me. If you miss your family, even your father..it's ok,"_ Jo's voice was a lot softer than it had been a few moments ago.

" _Just because_ _ **you**_ _miss your crappy father and a mother you never met don't try to pin the feelings on me,"_ Alex did not miss his father. No, he did not. He didn't miss how when he was four and his dad was in a good mood he would take Alex to the fair that had stopped in town. He did not miss how when his mother was happy she would make the best homemade brownies. He did not miss Aaron and Amber's giggling as they played 'who can annoy Alex the most'. He didn't miss his family.

" _I do miss my father, well..parts of him and I guess, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think it's ok,"_ Alex can't believe what was coming out of Jo's mouth, her father wasn't only physically abusive but he was emotionally also, at least Jimmy never cared enough for Alex's emotions to play with them. " _You need time to think and-"_

" _I don't need time to think. I know how I feel, and right now I feel that I have to get the hell away from you,"_ Jo moved her hand to Alex's bicep to stop him, and there it was. That feeling. Alex ignored it, the feeling that he couldn't explain – and although it made him falter his steps towards the door, it didn't stop him. " _I should be with my girlfriend, not you,"_ Alex spat as he grabbed his stuff and went to change out of his pyjamas.

" _You go Alex, but if you expect..if you expect me,"_ Alex rolled his eyes,

" _I don't expect shit from you. All you do is take. Sure, you had a crappy mother and an even worse father. You aren't the only screwed up kid around here! Maybe you are like your mother,_ _ **selfish!**_ _"_ Alex hadn't expected himself to go in that direction, but he was pissed. Pissed off with himself, and taking it out on Jo seemed like the easier option. He knew this was something Jo was insecure about, being compared to her mother – one of the first things he learnt about her, she despised it.

" _I have tried to be there for y-..fuck you, Alex."_ Jo decided to ditch the calm act, that wasn't her. " _Get the fuck out of my house! Alex, Go!"_ She didn't give the boy a chance to change as she pushed and punched at his chest with her little fists in the direction of the door. He had crossed a line, Alex was someone she thought she could trust and he had just threw what she confided in him in her face.

" _YOU SAY YOUR NOT ANYTHING LIKE YOUR FATHER! BUT THAT WAS SOMETHING I'D ONLY BELIEVE YOUR FATHER WOULD SAY,"_ Jo shouted at Alex as he made his way up to his car, he gave Jo one glance before turning his head back around and continuing to stomp up to his car.

Jo had sat with Alex all night last night, listening to him talk, cleaning up his injuries with the first aid kit she bought when she was ten, dabbing at his bruises ever so gently so she didn't hurt him. Alex had done a lot for Jo, and she finally felt as if she was paying him back – helping him out when he needed someone the most. Maybe they were never meant to be friends, maybe they were **too** similar. Jo had never felt this aching feeling that was in her chest as she heard the sound of Alex's ignition. She had never felt as if she was losing someone as she heard him rev his gas. She had never felt that she had someone to lose, until she felt she lost Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

_December 6_ _th_ _, 2002_

" _God, Jooo,"_ The older boy that was currently in between her legs moaned as her tongue circled his neck, slowly giving it soft kisses as she went along his jaw and her hands caressed his muscled torso as they moved south towards his belt buckle. Jo wasn't new to this, this is something she had been taking pleasure in doing for months. His moans only egged her on further, they had twenty minutes until they had to jump into his car and make their way to school.

Things had been looking up for the past few weeks, after a rocky October which was spent trying to rebuild her friendships. She had finally talked to Stephanie, she felt as if the girl looked at her differently once she knew what her life was truly like – but Stephanie had informed her that her life wasn't the case at all, it was the fact that she was her best friend and she had no idea what she was going through. Steph felt awful that she wasn't there when her friend was in a time for need, and Jo felt just as awful for pushing her away.

Once the emotional reunion was out of the way, Steph had told Jo how amazing it was that she had her own place to do whatever the hell she wants. Steph claimed she was jealous, Jo decided to imagine that Steph meant she was jealous of her having her own place – not the fact she has no family, and is pretty much alone. _You should have a party!_ Steph had exclaimed to her closest friend, after informing her that her 'place' was the same size as one of Steph's bathrooms, Steph changed her mind; _we should have a sleepover!_

Jo hadn't been aware of the eavesdropping that was going on behind her, but when Mark Sloan had caught on to the fact that the, hot one with daddy issues and the ass, he couldn't stay away. Mark was a senior, an **extremely** hot senior. She had seen him at parties in the past, they would smile at each other but that's as far as their previous relationship had gone. She hadn't even thought Mark knew who she was, he was captain of the football team, straight A student and had a **huge** house on the south side of town – where Jackson also lived.

So Jo was surprised on that Wednesday afternoon when he so happened to 'accidentally' bump into her as he made his way to the football pitch and she was even more surprised when he had asked her to come watch him play at Friday's game, _I'll take you out for dinner afterwards_ – he forgot to ask that one, Jo decided to push past the fact that she hated being told what to do because well..she liked the attention. What can she say, she's a teenage girl.

Jo went to the game and the one the week after and then every other one after that, and he would take her out for some fancy dinner at some fancy restaurant where Jo always felt lightheaded after looking at the prices. Jo had quickly started to like Mark, he filled a void in her that so desperately needed filling. The sex was great too. Jo never really thought of herself as the girl who would drop her panties after being wined and dined – but she'd also never been wined and dined before. So Jo was even more surprised with herself when he dropped her off after their second date and she quite literally dragged the older guy inside.

It was amazing. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch..where to lick. Jo didn't know if she should be worried that he was so experienced, he was two years older than her and it's not like she was inexperienced – but it was something that nagged in her head afterwards. She won't lie, she's heard the gossip about 'sex god' Mark Sloan but most of the girls at her high school were full of shit, telling their friends anything for their five seconds of Mountview High fame. She decided to ignore that also, she liked Mark. She liked spending time with him. She liked going on dates with him, and she also liked having sex with him. No shame.

Stephanie was all for her friend having hot sex with the cute guy, ' _now we just need to sort me out_ ' Steph had said with her eyes fixated on Jackson Avery who was sat with his girlfriend, Lucy Fields..and Alex.

She missed Alex, they hadn't spoken since the day she shouted at him to leave. She missed the silly conversations they had. She missed having someone to talk to at any hour of the day. She missed having someone to give crap to, and get it in return. She missed having someone who would just, listen. Steph and Mark had In some way filled the Alex shaped hole but it wasn't quite like the real thing.

She wondered how he was doing, she knew he was still with Izzie. She had saw the pumpkin farm photo of the two of them Izzie had posted to one of her social media accounts. It was of the two of them, stood in the middle of the patch with big toothy grins on their faces, Alex had his arm around Izzie as she cuddled up to his side. _I guess she liked the date,_ Jo thought.

Jo didn't know if what she felt was jealousy but it felt wrong, wrong that whatever she was feeling it hadn't had anything to do with Mark. So, Jo stopped thinking about Alex. It was hard, he was in the same football team as Mark, he played the same games, he would always walk out of the locker rooms just a few moments before Mark so their eyes would lock and their breathing would catch, but once Mark came out only seconds later and she would turn her head as her new boyfriend gave her a kiss to the cheek, he was gone.

Jo thought getting involved with Mark would give Alex something to say to her, tell her she was being stupid, tell her that Mark wasn't a good guy. That he was the good guy. It never happened and after a few weeks Jo stopped thinking about what she wanted Alex to do – she stopped thinking of Alex. Part of her wanted Alex to be miserable after what he had said to her, but the other part wanted him to be happy because truly that's what he deserved. Now, Alex was a distant memory. It was as if those few weeks where they held on to each other for dear life just didn't happen.

" _We have to go, I got a meeting with the college advisor ten minutes before class,"_ Mark said looking at his watch, but Jo wasn't done – she continued doing what she was doing, bucking her hips into his. She didn't want to leave for school just yet. " _Stooop?"_ Mark said through a small laugh as he gently pushed Jo off of him.

" _Fine, whatever. Nerd,"_ Jo poked fun at her boyfriend of a few weeks as she got up and went to slide her trainers into her feet.

" _Ha ha, you won't be calling me a nerd when I'm in Harvard. Laughing at your sorry ass whose still in high school ,"_ Jo playfully hit him on his arm as she made her way past him and to the door, Mark pinched her ass as she walked by. He thought Jo was incredibly hot, probably the hottest girl he had ever been with – he had always said to the guys on the team that he wanted to bang her, and that's exactly what he was doing. Twice a day. Six times a week – he had to rest up before their big games on Friday.

Jo locked her door and practically skipped up to Mark's car, she was in a good mood today. Once arriving at school the pair gave each other a quick peck on the lips before stepping out of the car and going their respective ways. At Jo's locker she caught Alex in the corner of her eye, he was with Izzie – they were bickering..no. They were arguing.

" _For God's sake Alex! I ask you to do this one thing. One thing. I never ask you to do anything,"_ Alex wasn't facing Jo but she knew that what Izzie was saying would have gotten an eye roll from the guy who currently had her finger in his face. " _Everyone will be there! Your friends..my friends! Alex, if you say no way to me. One. More. Time!"_ Alex slammed his locker shut, startling Izzie.

" _Fine! I'll go to the stupid damn dinner, will you just shut up already."_ Alex went to walk away but Izzie was hot on his heels,

" _You are on such thin ice, Alex. You keep speaking to me this wa-"_ Izzie told Alex in a harsh whisper, the pair were directly behind where Jo was placed at her locker, she didn't think they registered who she was as.

" _What you gonna' do? Break up with me? Go 'head Izzie! Break up with me!"_ Aled mirrored Izzie's tone and stance, _guess things aren't so great in paradise._

They had been talking about the scout dinner that the school threw every year, it was mandatory that all the football players and major high school athletes attended. It was mostly for the seniors, scouts came from all kinds of universities – but their younger team mates were required to come to basically be interviewed about their senior team mates, and maybe woo some scouts in to coming back for them when it was their turn.

She wasn't surprised that Alex didn't want to go, he wasn't a senior and it wasn't his thing. When Mark had asked her to go with him she didn't hesitate in saying no, but when he looked at her with pleading eyes she quickly changed her mind. Izzie was leaving it a bit last minute to persuade Alex as the dinner was tonight.

Mark had bought her a dress. She has begged him not to, at least not an expensive one. Jo knew that she would never wear it again and she hated the thought of him spending obscene amounts of money on something she didn't..appreciate. Of course Jo appreciated the gesture but she wasn't the girl who wore fancy dinner party dresses and schmoozed college scouts into considering her boyfriend. Mark had turned Jo into a lot of things she never thought she was, he made her weak.

" _I did it,"_ Jo felt two hands push upon her back as she heard Stephanie's out of breath voice, turning her head slightly Jo looked at her best friend who was now leaning against the locker next to her own. " _I'm going to the dinner tonight, I did it."_ Steph raised her flat hand in front of Jo's face for Jo to reciprocate with a high five. Jo didn't want to know how her friend did it and why she seemed to be wheezing through breaths right then.

The dinner was lame. If Stephanie wasn't here Jo probably would have snuck out hours ago, but she was keeping an eye out for her friend who had been acting a little bit crazy lately. Mark had left he side only seconds after they first entered the big double doors leading into the hall they were all currently situated in. Sat on one of the chairs at the very end table Jo sat up, scouring the room to find him.

He was currently with his football coach and a few older men, _they must be scouts_ Jo thought. Continuing to look around she saw Izzie with a group of friends, they were giggling whilst looking at something on one of their phones. No Alex. Taking a sip from her non-alcoholic wine, she looked around the room once again. She wasn't looking for Alex. She was looking for Stephanie. Not Alex.

Jo needed space. The room was so crowded, Jo left the room and made her way upstairs to quickly use the bathroom. The hall was fancy, fancy enough to have deodorant in the bathrooms – she didn't hesitate to use some, take a few deep breaths and make her way back outside. She moved towards the open balcony that was over looking the hall which her peers were situated in.

She found Stephanie. With Jackson Avery, _shock_.

" _Having fun?"_ A male voice came from besides her, it was Alex. She didn't need to look at him to know that voice.

" _I'd be having more fun at home, eating my body weight in popcorn whilst watching some trashy rom-com,"_ she deadpanned, " _or stabbing myself in the eye with a fork,"_ Alex smirked, if there was another person who was not suited for this sort of thing, it was Jo.

" _You not up for kissing a load of old men's ass' for your boyfriend?"_ Truthfully, Alex hated the fact that Jo and Mark were together. He never liked Mark, and he never liked the way Mark had treated girls. That was a lie. He didn't care one bit about how Mark treated other girls until one of those girls became Jo. Mark was a serial dater, he would get in to relationships with girls – they would last a few months and once the relationship became dry, he would just stop talking to them.

No break up, just nothing. He would give them absolutely nothing. Mark had been going on about how hot Jo was for months, he never believed she would actually fall for his crap. Jo was supposed to be smarter than that. Alex wasn't surprised when two days after Mark had informed them all Jo had her own place, he was now telling them they had a date. At least he didn't have to have a front row seat to Jo's heartbreak now they weren't friends anymore, _what are we?_

" _Ha! If you think I was then you wouldn't know me very well,"_ Jo smiled slightly,

" _How do you think that's happened?"_ Alex asked as he nodded his head towards Steph and Jackson, Stephanie currently had her arm looped in Jackson's as she patted his chest and laughed with one of the scouts. Jo could only imagine the conversation they were having.

" _Lucy's in Bali,"_ Jo sing songed, " _I think Steph cornered in the supermarket, told her how devastated Jackson was that his girlfriend was away for the dinner and he had no date."_ Jo started to laugh,

" _What?"_ Alex said through a big grin, he missed hearing Jo laugh.

" _Yeh, I think she did some schmoozing of her own, loves her now,"_ they both laughed together at this, they turned their heads and as their eyes met – Alex's breath catches in his throat. She looked beautiful. Her long unruly hair was tied up into a messy but elegant up do, she had just enough make up on that she looked flawless yet it didn't hide her features, her dress wasn't really something he would have pictured her in but she looked great none the less; it had a sweetheart neckline with no straps and was tight around the waist to show off her great ass, and it flowed at the legs.

She looked flawless.

" _What about you?"_ He raised his eyebrows, " _having fun?"_

" _Not yet,"_ he smirked as he pulled out a flask from the inside of his suit jacket, shaking it a bit to show Jo just what he meant,

" _Care to share?"_ She asked her old friend as she raised her eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 11

_December 6_ _th_ _, 2002_

" _No way,"_ Jo said between giggles, " _you did not let her do that, you are so..so whipped,"_ Jo's laughing was uncontrollable as she took another swig of the straight vodka that was in Alex's flask. Jo popped her mouth off the cap as she finished and scrunched her face as the hard liquor stung the back of her throat.

" _What Izzie wants, Izzie gets."_ Alex joined in with Jo's laughing. It was contagious. The fact that his girlfriend now monitored his texts and social media activity isn't actually something Alex would usually laugh at but as Jo sat next to him clutching her stomach and squeezing her eyes shut in giggles, he couldn't help it.

" _I'm gonna break up with her,"_ Alex told the brunette who seemed to have stopped laughing once the words fell out of his mouth. Izzie didn't make him happy, he had tried so hard to convince himself that Izzie was what he truly wanted. Tried to convince himself that the Izzie he actually liked would grow a backbone and stop trying to be Lucy Fields, he had gone on and **on** about how Izzie was different to everyone – he was starting to look crazy, he was the only one that saw the different Izzie. And even he only had a two second glimpse.

" _Wow..so..why?"_ Jo didn't know what to say, _long time coming_ she had thought – but that was insensitive. She knew Alex tried to push so hard for Izzie because he needed some stability in his life, an exclusive girlfriend.

" _Shut up,"_ Alex shook his head, " _you know why..she's a pain in my ass. I figured if I truly wanted to be with her, it wouldn't feel like such a chore to spend time with her,"_ it was true – spending time with Izzie took so much effort, they could never just have a chill day, they always had to be going somewhere and doing something. It was exhausting.

" _Something so good shouldn't be so forced,"_ Jo stared at Alex as he nodded his head in agreement, " _I get that, sometimes when Mark wants to go out or spend so much time at my place..I don't know,"_ Jo sighed, " _we can spend_ _ **days**_ _apart and I don't miss him, you know? I get that everyone needs space but..I find myself appreciating having so much space from Mark. We're in a new relationship, I should want to see him all the time?_ "

" _Everyone's different,"_ Alex said as he took another swig of the vodka,

" _I missed you,"_ Alex turned to look back at Jo, " _I missed you almost immediately after you stormed out of my house that day, I just don't understand why I don't miss Mark,"_ she missed him, that was something he wanted to hear for a long time. " _Where you been staying?"_ Jo changed the subject, she was disappointed that he didn't say it back.

" _Jackson's. His mom is away on business, like, all the time so he's been letting me stay in one of the guest rooms,"_ the few days that Jackson's mom came back to town he would spend them with Izzie, her parents didn't really like him – because of what they had heard about his father. That was one good thing about Izzie, she didn't care about where he came from.

" _What about your brother and sister?"_ Alex swallowed hard. " _Your mom?...dad?"_ He knew Jo cared, she always had been there for him when it came to his family. Since everything had happened a few months ago his life had been quiet, other than dealing with Izzie there wasn't all that much going on.

" _I visit Amber and Aaron once a month. They're being fostered at the moment but the social worker's pretty sure they'll be adopted, the couple they're with are quite old and were never able to have kids so..they said they were perfect for them,"_ Jo nodded, listening intently as Alex drank the contents of the flask in between. " _Don't want to visit them too much, you know? I want to be part of their life but they need a chance to build a new one, a happier, stable one."_

To Jo, Alex deserves that too – he might of not fit in his siblings new lives but that didn't mean he had to distance himself so much, he had basically raised those kids. Especially Amber, since Alex was a bit too young when Aaron was first born, she understands why he feels pushed out but he should fight to see them.

" _Tried to visit my mom a few times, at first she was refusing to see me at all but last time they hadn't told her which son had came. She thought it was Aaron coming to see her, and when I got a glimpse of her..when I saw her, I never regretted something so much in my life. She screamed and screamed at me to leave. Not been back since,"_ Alex looked down to the floor.

" _Alex,"_ Jo rested a comforting hand on his shoulder,

" _Not all bad, not seen too much of my dad. Yeh a few times around town and when I went home to get some stuff but other than that, I'm free!"_ Alex laughed at this and Jo couldn't help but smile, this was the silver lining to Alex – everyone was free of his father.

Jo took the flask out of Alex's hand, Alex raised his eyebrows as the tiny girl gulped the rest of it down and finished it with a pop. They sat in silence for the next few moments, that was what was so comfortable about the two of them – they didn't need to talk. The silence abruptly came to a stop as Jo started giggling once again, extremely loud. She was drunk.

" _What?"_ Alex asked the younger girl with a smile on his face as he started to laugh himself,

" _This is_ _ **so**_ _weird, us two. Sat here..confiding in one another,"_ her laughter died down, " _it's so weird,"_ Alex scrunched his eyebrows together, what was she talking about?

" _For the record, I missed you too.."_ he told Jo as they both locked eyes, he hadn't registered just how close they were sitting until right now when they were centimetres apart and now, he could really kiss her if he wanted to. He wanted to. No holding back this time. He cupped her face slowly, as if asking if this was ok and once she didn't slap his hand away he used his thumb to stroke her cheek softly as she closed her eyes and they both started to lean forward. Alex couldn't believe this was finally happening, after months of missing Jo – regretting not kissing her when he had the chance, missing her touch and the way she listened. And her laugh, he thought she was incredibly funny herself but when he made her laugh..he could listen to that for hours.

 _Maybe I like her, I wouldn't be going into kiss her right now if I didn't? Or maybe I'm just attracted to her? She is hot._ Alex had never felt like it was just about looks for Jo, sure he thought she was extremely sexy and had an amazing body but, he also liked to listen to her talk and he liked the way she would style her unruly hair so it flowed down her back, or the funny voice she would make when she would mock someone who had particularly annoyed her that day. _Maybe I miss being her friend, that must be it._

" _What tHE FUCK?"_ They jolted apart at the sound of Izzie's screeching, they hadn't heard the door open and they hadn't heard it bang shut as the tall blonde made her way outside to try and find her boyfriend who had been missing for a very long time.

" _Urmm"_ was all Jo could muster up as she quickly got up from where she was perched on the window sill that her and Alex had been sitting on,

" _URMM? You got a speech impediment? Just what THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH_ _ **MY**_ _BOYFRIEND?"_ Alex got up from where he was sat and made his way over to Izzie to try and maybe calm her down, resting a hand on her shoulder she jerked away from him.

" _I knew it. I knew I was right all along about you two, going behind my back. How could you Alex?"_ She asked her boyfriend in a slightly less raised tone, " _HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT..WHORE! YOU FUCKING SLUT!"_ Izzie again became enraged and directed all her anger at Jo.

" _Excuse m-"_ Jo would not stand here and be called name after name when she hadn't done anything wrong, not yet anyway. If Izzie hadn't had burst through those doors at that particular moment in time maybe she would have, if only Izzie had been a few moments later.

" _No! Don't you have a boyfriend?..I think that makes you exactly what Lucy said all along, the biggest piece of trash in town,"_ Alex decided to but in, Izzie had no clue about who Jo was – let alone Lucy. There was usually no hope in trying to get an angry Izzie to think rationally.

" _We didn't, we have never done anything Izzie,"_ Alex told the girl who laughed at him dryly and crossed her arms, " _nothing. Ever. I was about to kiss Jo..it had nothing to do with her. It was all me"_ he wasn't scared of Izzie but he didn't want Jo to get the bad end of a decision he was about to make, " _if you had walked in only a second later you probably would have herd her tell me she has a boyfriend,"_

" _God, Alex! You think I believe your bullshit. She's been a pain in my ass since we got together. You always chose spending time with her over me, you would even go to_ _ **her**_ _house! Why the hell would you kiss her when_ _ **I**_ _am your girlfriend?"_ Alex didn't know why the next thing came flying out of his mouth, but it did – he just wanted her to shut up.

" _Because we're over Izzie. We're done, I don't want to be with you anymore,"_ Alex looked over to Jo who had a shocked expression on her face, and he looked back to Izzie who looked like she was about to wrap her hands around his neck and choke him. He shouldn't have broken up with her like this. But, no time like the present ey?

" _No! You don't break up with me Alex!"_ Izzie's tone changed to one of a stern mother telling their child off, " _no! I break up with you!"_ She span around and made her way back towards the door, he should probably go after her and explain – do it more amicably, he did at least care for her.

" _I'm sorry,"_ he told Jo before he quickly ran to follow Izzie back into the building, he passed Mark on his way in. He hoped for the life of him that Mark wouldn't take this out on Jo, he didn't know what Jo would have done when he kissed her. Push him away. Not kiss back. Kiss back. Cup his face and push their lips together harder. He didn't know, but a part of him saw the lust in her eyes that mirrored his own.

" _What was all that about?"_ Confused, Mark asked a bewildered looking Jo who was still stuck to the place she had been stood since getting up earlier.

" _I don't know,"_ she told him, this wasn't a lie. She truly did not know what had happened right then, Alex was going to kiss her and every part of her being was telling her to kiss him back. She hadn't even thought of Mark as she started to lean in to Alex's lips – not until Izzie had brought him up whilst she was screeching at her. Mark made his way over to Jo and let out a breathy laugh, putting his arm around her and guiding her towards the inside of the hall – telling her how he wanted to show off his hot girlfriend to the scouts, like the big shot he is. The thought made Jo squirm.

Alex was with Izzie for almost an hour as she cried, as she screamed and as she tried to save their relationship. Alex had started to sound like a broken record the amount of times he had told her; _we're young, we don't need to be in a relationship now, we have the rest of our lives, we weren't meant to be together._ Izzie had sounded like a broken record the amount of times she told Alex; _we were meant to go to the winter dance together, we are almost at six months, everyone thinks we're perfect together._

Alex really didn't give a crap about any of Izzie's reasonings and if they were the only reasons that she wanted to be with then why were they even having this conversation at all? What was the point? He decided to end the conversation the way he had started, with a blunt ' _I'm done'_. Izzie shouted Alex's name as he ran back in the hall from where he and Izzie were having their heated discussion behind one of the front garden's very big trees, he wanted to find Jo.

He didn't know why. What would he do? He didn't want to be in one relationship after another? And she was already in one? But he wanted to let her know that him and Izzie were truly over. He would figure out why he needed to tell her so badly afterwards. Alex scoured the large function room looking for the brunette, he even asked her weird friend who still had a tight grip on Jackson's arm – no one had seen her in the last hour.

Alex made his way into the back garden area, where he had left her but she wasn't there either. His flask was on the floor and as he went to pick it up he had a realisation. He did like Jo, why else would his heart of sank when he had realised she was no longer here. Why else would he feel rage at the idea she would have left with Mark and why else would he feel so defeated knowing she was only with him because he had pushed her away all those months ago.

He sat down where they got drunk and laughed earlier that night, he thought about sending her a text but his mind was still hopeful that when he told her he'd see her face light up, her eyes would sparkle and she would have that smile on her face that she makes when she's truly happy. Jo would launch herself towards him in a passionate, hungry kiss, and Mark and Izzie would be forgotten about in their throws of passion.

He wasn't stupid, he knew better than to hope for something but that didn't stop him from wanting to go to her trailer right that second. " _Fuckkk"_ Alex cursed when he realised he couldn't drive his truck to her little secluded area in the woods, not when he had drank so much – Alex had made a lot of stupid decisions but he wouldn't make that one. He headed back inside and started to look for Avery.

" _Hey man, I need a favour,"_ Alex ran up to his friend who was currently talking with a scout, Alex didn't know why he bothered he's still only a junior. Jackson fumbled over his words but after giving Alex a stern look he excused himself for a moment whilst Stephanie continued to work on the older guys.

" _What the hell, man?"_ Jackson asked his friend in a hushed whisper as he scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion,

" _So I might have snuck some alcohol in to be able to make it through this dinner, and I might have drank a bit too much to drive,"_ Jackson crossed his arms, let out an exasperated breath and rolled his eyes. This was typical of his friend, " _and I might need a ride, like, right now?"_ Alex was in no place to be bossy but he knew Jackson would help him out, they were bro's.

" _Fine..just..anything to get away from the claws of Stephanie. She was ok at first but..it's like having my mother as a date, the way she's talking me up and stuff,"_ Jackson put his hands up in defeat, " _she started off funny..and she just got crazier and crazier,"_ Alex had enough of Jackson talking right then, he'd listen to his friends problems once they were in the car on the way to Jo's.

" _Shut up, we gotta' go,"_ Jackson nodded his head and followed Alex as fast as possible before Stephanie could notice that he had gone missing, Alex could be a pain but he always got Jackson out of trouble in some way or another – and Jackson right then, was **very** thankful.

Not even twenty minutes later they pulled up next to where Jo's car was parked, _I wonder when she went back for her keys_ , Alex thought. He unfastened his seat belt, took a few deep breaths and opened Jackson's car door to get out.

" _Am I waiting for you?..what's so important anyway? I thought you and Jo weren't even friends anymore,"_ Alex shook his head, if all went well then he'd let his friend in on what he was about to do. If all went bad then Jackson can deal with Alex's troubles, but he would tell him after he was done talking to Jo. Jackson liked Mark and Alex had a feeling that he would try to convince him out of this.

" _If I'm not back in fifteen minutes then you can head home, and I'll tell you everything once..once I do something that I have to do,"_ Jackson had no idea what was going on with his friend, but he had already drove him here now – no going back.

" _Whatever. What time shall I expect you home?"_ Alex shook his head and laughed at the guy who was sat in his car acting like a mother dropping their child off at the movies. He waved to his friend and made his way down to the trailer. He knocked the door three times. He waited about three seconds.

And those next three seconds afterwards were enough to bring his love sick brain back down to reality, Mark had answered the door in just his boxer showers and a big sly smirk on his face. It was stupid of Alex to have even entertained the idea that Mark would have let Jo go home alone with the way she had looked tonight, utter perfection.

" _Karev! What bring's you here?"_ Mark asked the younger boy, " _if you were here any earlier you might have over heard Jo's ear splitting screams, she can be pretty loud.._ _ **during**_ _,"_ Alex still didn't say anything, " _she's just in the shower, I was actually just about to join her soo.."_ with Mark that translated in to _please leave_.

So Alex did. He left. Without even a word to Mark he just took off, how could he be so stupid? Jo never said she was unhappy with Mark, she was just bitching about something that bothered her. He was stupid to believe that after the way he treated Jo she would just lie around waiting for him. He was stupid to believe that showing up tonight would make her fall for him the way he thinks he's falling for her, and he was stupid to believe that she would coming running to him from the arms of Mark Sloan.

He didn't even know what he wanted from her, he knew he didn't want to be in another relationship the exact same day he had freed himself from Izzie. So how could he show up to her house and profess his..liking? Profess his liking to her? That doesn't sound very romantic. Alex thought about it in his head, ' _oh hey Jo! I really like you and I think you should dump Mark for a guy that thinks he might be falling for you, but doesn't want a relationship'_ the whole idea was stupid. Alex needed space to think, think about what he really wanted from Jo.

Or maybe he could work on rebuilding their friendship first.


End file.
